The application field of mobile communication terminals that typically transmit audio information has been rapidly increasing with recent development of high speed data transmission technology. As a result, it has been a general tendency to transmit still images or videos using the mobile communication terminals, for example in on-demand mobile broadcasting service or multi-messaging service and so on.
However, users of the mobile communication terminal are not content with this, and they further require a new terminal which displays a stereoscopic image.
In order to satisfy the users' requirement, there have been proposed a new mobile terminal which can display a 3D image, and a new 3D image photographing apparatus which takes the 3D image.